Many surgical procedures, and in particular arthroscopic surgeries, require the application of “percussive force”, i.e., repetitive percutient or striking force. In the typical case, the percussive force (or energy) is supplied by a mallet striking a proximal portion of a device requiring such application, such as a surgical awl. In a first instance the percussive force may be required to drive the distal portion of the awl into a bony surface so as to form the recesses required for the microfracture treatment of an articular lesion. In another instance, the percussive force may be applied to the proximal end of a driver used to place an interference plug implant (also called an “anchor”) for the purpose of securing a tissue graft to a bony surface. In the context of arthroscopic surgery, the surgeon often needs to manipulate an endoscope so as to maintain visualization of the surgical site while also controlling a device introduced for its clinical effect. As a result, both hands of the surgeon are usually occupied and thus it is necessary that a third hand to apply the percussive force (e.g., the mallet to the device) to achieve the desired clinical effect. This has certain distinct drawbacks. First of all, it means that every surgery requires a minimum of a surgeons plus a skilled medical professional. Second, application of an external percussive force, especially in the form of a striking mallet, by another person places the surgeon's hands at some risk for injury. Finally, the degree of precision of the result may be compromised by the application of excess force by the mallet wielder.
Accordingly, there is a need for a powered percussive loading device that may be controlled directly by the primary surgeon. The present invention addresses this significant and long felt need by providing a control mechanism, for example in the form of a foot pedal or hand control on the interventional surgical device itself.